


P.S.:You'll always be my greatest love

by iveread_vm



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Younger Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iveread_vm/pseuds/iveread_vm
Summary: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir have skated together since they were kids, their early years were normal, they became best friends and they were stalwart for each other until before their first Olympics something changes, will they manage to deal with their life off and on the ice? What if they have the same curse before each of their Olympics? Is it true that feelings are best expressed in letters?
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	P.S.:You'll always be my greatest love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how, but you convinced me to share this. I want to tell you that I will make some changes to the dates of the events, for example from 'Vancouver 2010' to 'Vancouver 2006'. There may be many unfinished things now, but with the following chapters you'll understand better. I think I have nothing more to say for this chapter, enjoy!

Tessa dropped the letter to the ground. She began to have trouble breathing and her eyesight began to blur. As she searched for her car keys, she couldn't stop crying. Her world just fell apart and it was all her fault. 

* 6 years before * / 2005 

Scott and I had just won our second junior world championship. Although we still couldn't believe we won, we weren't satisfied with the result, we wanted more.

'Do you think we did well?' Scott asked as they waited for the reporter.

'I don't know, I guess we were good enough to win, but I think we could do better.' Tessa she replied worriedly.

They were silent reflecting on their performance for a few more minutes until the reporter arrived.

"And here we have our 2005 Kitchener champions, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir, how do you feel about having successfully defended your world championship title?" the reporter asked excitedly.

"We are happy and proud to have achieved it," Scott replied wearily.

'I'm sure you are. Next season you will go up to the senior category, right? ' Tessa she said replied 'That's true' under her breath while nodding her head along with Scott. 

'Next season is Olympic season, your goal is to get to Vancouver 2006?' she the reporter asked as she directed the microphone at Tessa her.

'Well... We would love to be there next year and we will do our best to make it happen, so we'll see.' Tessa she said with a nervous laugh at the end.

'You could be the youngest ice dancers to win an Olympic gold medal, at 17 and 19 years old, you could add one more record to your list! ' she the reporter said with enough emotion to get Tessa her and Scott thinking.

'That would be amazing but it's better not to anticipate anything. We'll do our best to achieve the result we want.' Scott responded excitedly this time. 

"Right, for now, enjoy this title. Congratulations to you both!" the reporter said, prompting her farewell.

Both were exhausted. Between competitions, training, and school, they felt like they couldn't be at the level, ready for Vancouver 2006.

On the flight back home, Scott noticed Tessa was not well.

'Are you feeling good Tess?' he asked, anguished.  
'Yes ... You know, the same as always ...'  
'Your mom?' He finished as Tessa she nodded.

'You know, I try to understand her, it's her job and she has to be out but I would like to have more support...'

Kate was a recognized singer in the world and although she was no longer at the peak of fame, she still leaves the country to give concerts and tours. This caused Tessa her and Jordan, her sister, to grow up in the homes of family and friends.

'You know it doesn't matter where she is, she'll always be supporting you,' he said, trying to comfort her.

'I know everything she does is for Jordan and me, but she missed all the competitions of the season.' Tessa she was starting to get upset. 

Scott knew Tessa she was right, but he didn't want to make her feel worse, so he paused while searching for the right words. 

'Maybe you should talk to her, maybe she could organize her schedules and trips to allow her to allot more time with you and Jordan' 

Tessa She didn't answer but her eyes began to turn misty. 

With a lump in her throat, she could hardly express herself 'Do you know how hard it is to see everyone with their families?' She paused to clear her throat. 'See how their moms are proud of them, celebrate when their performance ends, and then hug them no matter what?' Tears began to fall from her eyes. Scott gently wiped them with his thumb. 

'I feel alone' she expressed between sobs. 'Hey, no… You're never going to be alone, you've got Jordan, you've got a lot of friends and... You've got me' Softly caressing her face, he hugged her afterward. Normally she wouldn't show her feelings to Scott in public at that but the surge of emotion was too strong, she couldn’t help but be a sobbing mess in front of him. 

'I don't feel like I have a family, Scott' she said after a few minutes of crying on his shoulder. 'What about Jordan?' he asked, not understanding her point. 'She's been behaving strangely with me, she's distant and I don't understand why' 

By this point in the conversation, Scott had run out of answers. 'What about Blair and Melissa?' said Scott. 

Blair and Melissa Oliver, who are Kate’s best friends, are married and have two children, Callie and Sebastian. Embarrassingly enough, she and Jordan spent most of their childhood with the Oliver family. Sometimes it pains her to think that they never really created a memory of their own, just with her family. 

'I love them but I'm not sure I can call them family…' Although Tessa she had spent a lot of time with them, it was difficult for her to believe she could be part of a family. 

'I wish I had a family like yours. said Tessa. 'The Moir's are a family with a giant heart, you're always there for each other' she quipped with a smile.

'You know you're part of us.’ Scott retorted with conviction “My family loves you even more than me' he jokingly added to make her laugh. He would always do everything to make her laugh. 

'You think? Did I beat the spoiled child in the family? 

They both started laughing like two little kids. 

When they managed to stop laughing, he said, 'But seriously, Tess, we’re always here for you.’ we would never leave you alone' while taking he took her hand 'I know, I don't know what I would do without you'

Scott gave her a half-smile and then asked 'Where are you heading to? Do you want me to take you home? Or we could go to eat something'

'I'm tired and I have a lot of school-related things to do' she replied, dropping her head on his shoulder. 

'At least accept my invitation to take you to eat something, you have to be distracted, be kept away from those heavy thoughts, and enjoy your life.' Tessa she kept thinking. 'All right, but then you have to take me home.' Scott never minded taking her wherever she wanted and loves spending time off the ice with her, so he seamlessly accepted straight away 'Deal' He kissed her temple as he pronounced his agreement. She liked these moments with him,later she would be left thinking about his kisses and caresses longer than normal. She tries not to care about that, it was just Scott, her best friend, and skating partner. They shook their hands,closing the deal. 

For the remaining hour of the flight, Scott was asleep and Tessa's thoughts began to eat his mind. What would she do if she'd never met Scott?

When the plane landed, someone at the airport was already waiting for Tessa.

'You have arrived!' he exclaimed enthusiastically kissing Tessa on the forehead. 'I'm sorry I didn't go, I was busy. Tell me all the details, another world title, it's amazing.'

'Oh Sebastian, I didn't know you were coming to pick me up ... You should have told me beforehand.'

'I wanted it to be a surprise. And I made a reservation at your favorite restaurant for dinner.' Sebastian said happily.

'Okay, but first I have to go home to shower and fix myself.' Tessa was happy with that but she couldn't stop thinking about Scott looking for his car, wanting to go eat together.

'Before we go, I must find Scott' said Tessa. 'Okay, I'll wait for you here'

Tessa went to find Scott and found him with the car ready to go.

'What's wrong, Tess? Where is your luggage?' he questioned. 'Change of plans... Sebastian came to pick me up by surprise and I'll have to go with him.' As soon as Tessa mentioned Sebastian, Scott changed his expression. 'Okay Tessa, see you tomorrow.' He started the car and went away.

Tessa hated so much being in their midst. It has been 7 years since Scott and Sebastian met and they still don't get along. Strangely, they got on worse over time. 

Tessa returned to Sebastian. 'Ready, love?' Sebastian asked. Tessa took a long sigh and replied, 'Yes, let's go.'

Sebastian took me home and stood waiting in the living room with Jordan. They got along very well, we grew up together and Jordan loved him like he was her brother-in-law.

On the way to the restaurant, Tessa and Sebastian barely spoke. 

'How was the game? You said you won, didn't you?' Tessa broke the silence. 

Sebastian Oliver was Blair and Melissa's son. He was a football player and the most popular guy in high school. He and Tessa started dating a few months ago. He was trying to support Tessa as much as he could, but both were very busy with their training so they couldn’t spend much time together as much as they wanted to.

'Yes, we won for a touchdown, I wish you were there, we all miss you. But tell me, how did you win a second world title? That's much more important than a simple high school game.' He took a hand off the steering wheel and put it on Tessa's leg. 

'It was amazing, we had a satisfying performance. The audience was thrilled and even got up from their seat' 

'That's amazing, love!' He smiled naively. 

We arrived at the restaurant and everything was fine. Dinner was good and we talked like we didn't do it a long time ago. Everything was fine until we talked about my partnership with Scott.

'So you want to go to Vancouver next year?' Sebastian asked as he put a fried potato into his mouth. 

'Well, that's what we want but we're very young and I'm not sure we could make it'. 

'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course, what is it?'

'Have you thought about skating in singles?' he looked at her intensely.

'You're not asking me this again, I've told you about this before' Tessa said while cutting a piece of meat. 'What's your problem?' 

'It was just a question, it's not like I’m really asking you to do it.' She can’t believe they’re having the same argument again. 'Oh of course you aren’t, it would be stupid if you dared me to do it' Tessa dropped the cutlery on the table. 

'You don't have to act like that, you know I support you anyway' These words caused Tessa to lose her temper.

'Is that really it? Oh, please, as long as I'm with Scott, you're never going to support me, you're always going to be questioning my relationship with him.' She crossed her arms. 

'You can't deny he's sometimes... A little...' he paused wondering if he should say it.'A little what?' she answered impatiently. 'He's too affectionate, too intense' 

'I've explained this to you. That's what we do, act to tell a story' 

'He acts like that off the ice, you have to act like it too?'

Tessa was silent, could that be real? Perhaps Scott was affectionate with her but he had always been so, at least for the last two years. 

'I want to go home' There was no point in fighting over that, Scott would never be more than his best friend. 

'You haven't finished dinner' He pointed at her plate.

'I’ve lost my appetite, take me home,' she insisted. 

'You can relax, we'll talk about this before we go'' 

'I don't want to talk about it’ Tessa got up from the table and headed for the exit. She was tired of these discussions, Sebastian was supposed to trust her. The helplessness of not being able to do anything made her start crying. She wanted to get out of there. 

Sebastian caught up with her on the way out. 'Tessa, I'll take you home, I'm not going to leave you here' 

'I'm not going anywhere with you' She began to walk while pulling her phone out of her purse and called the only person who would always be there. 

As soon as he answered the phone, she said 'Scott?' He could hear her crying 'Tessa? Is everything fine?' Scott asked worriedly. 

'I know it's a little late but... Could you come to pick me up?' 

'Oh, come on, Tessa, I'll take you home.' Sebastian said as he approached Tessa. 'I told you I'm not going with you.' Scott was even more confused. 'Wait, where are you? Is that Sebastian?' 

'Yes, I'm in 'Club A Steakhouse', when you get here I'll explain to you everything' 

'All right, T, I'm on my way'.


End file.
